warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ashiki1
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Ashiki1. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 12:11, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hi Ähm...irgendwie denke ich, dass Feuerglanz dein Zweitaccount ist. Also...dass sie gar nicht deine Schwester ist. Das schließe ich daraus, wie du über sie schreibst, dass du erst erwähnt hast, dass sie deine Schwester ist, als ich danach gefragt habe. Und außerdem haut das mit dem ID nicht hin, weil sie ja ein anderes Gerät und so hat.. Also falls es tatsächlich so sein sollte, kann ich verstehen, wenn du dazu nichts sagst, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich das mit der Schwester nicht. Ganz und gar nicht...leider. Lg [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 19:42, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hey ^^ Willkommen im Wiki ^^ Solltest du Fragen haben kannst du mich ruhig anschreiben :) LG -- 17:52, 18. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re: Fragen Hallo Ashiki! Erstmal herzlich Willkommen im Wiki und noch weiterhin viel Spaß hier! Zu deiner ersten Frage: Admin wird man, wenn sich besonders für die Community und das Wiki engagiert. Dazu zählt zum Beispiel aktiv zu sein, anderen zu helfen, Ideen einzubringen und gute Kenntnisse im Umgang mit Wikia um Fragen beantworten zu können, aber auch noch vieles mehr. Die bei weitem schlechteste Idee ist es nach Admin-Rechten zu betteln ;) Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ja, ein Wikia zu gründen, ist kostenlos. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen 15:23, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Als Tipp, es reicht, wenn du mit den vier Tilden einmal unterschreibst. Und bitte, sei bei Fragen geduldig. Manchmal dauert es ein wenig, bis dir jemand antwortet, da wir auch alle ein Privatleben haben. Deswegen brauchst du nicht, eine Person anschreiben, bei einem Artikel (der mit dem Thema überhaupt nichts zu tun hat) kommentieren und eine Diskussion im Forum öffnen gleichzeitig öffnen. Bei Fragen, schreibst du am besten '''entweder eine Person an (besonders, wenn das eine Person direkt geht^^) oder machst eine Forumsdiskussion auf und wartest dann. Wenn dir dann niemand in ein paar Tagen geantwortet hat, kannst du dich dann an jemand anderes wenden. Aber wie gesagt, manchmal dauert das Beantworten einer Frage etwas. ;) Hallo Hi Ashiki1 auch mich kannst du bei Fragen ruhig Fragen. Ich helfe auch echt gerne und beiße nicht ;) Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:24, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hallo und Willkommen Willkommen Hey :) Willkommen im Wiki! :) Ich bin Waschbärpfote, schon seit einem Dreivierteljahr hier ^^ Zu deinen Fragen Admins Oki, das hat Daisy dir ja schon gesagt ;) By the way, unsere Admins sind sehr sozial und sie helfen dir gern ;) (Ich helf dir aber auch, wenn du meine Hilfe bei iwas willst!) Sie sind schon lange hier, und können viele Wunder verbringen. Sie haben auch erweiterte Rechte, deshalb kann ich Manches in diesem Wiki nicht machen, was ich woanders kann, dafür aber sie. Und betteln wird eher wenig bringen, wollte ich auch nochmal begründen. Zum einen sind sie hier ja gut ausgestattet mit fleißigen Admins und brauchen nicht noch mehr Vertretung, zum anderen nehmen sie dann einen anderen User, der auch schon lange da ist, viel gelernt hat, woanders schon Admin war und von daher halt auch das kann, was sie können. Signaturen Du hattest unter Mohnfrosts Seite (Steckbriefe) gefragt, wie sie das macht mit ihrem Namen und so. Das nennt man Signatur. Bei einer Wikia-Signatur, hat man (in der bekanntesten und meistverwendetsten Art, es gibt ja noch andere) zuerst einen Link auf die Benutzerseite (Name) und dann einen Link auf die Diskusionsseite (der Spruch). Die Signatur ist das, was erscheint, wenn du oben, während du auf eine Diskussionsseite schreibst, auf den Signatur-Knopf drückst. Manche User (ich z.B. auch) setzen ihre Signatur auch gerne noch auf ihre Artikelseiten. Im Warrior Cats Wiki gibt's eine Regelung, dass man erst mit 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen eine Signatur gemacht bekommen darf, aber ich glaube, das ist hier nicht der Fall. Also könnte ich dir das auch gerne machen. ^^ Viel Erfolg Noch viel Spaß wünsch ich dir ;) Wenn du noch Fragen hast, schreib mich einfach an ;) Ganz, ganz liebe Grüße von Waschbärpfote. So. Das hier ist meine Signatur, wenn du mir schreiben willst, dann drück auf das 'Paths to the past'. Ach ja, nicht wundern, Bronce ist hier meine abffiue und deshalb haben wir uns Partnerlooksignaturen gemacht ^^ Übrigens hat Smiley die erschaffen, ich hab mir auch helfen lassen ;) Aber mitlerweile kann ich es selbst... Meine Siggiiiii: 09:47, 28. Mai 2016 (UTC) Die Signatur^^ Also,ich habe mal Screenshots gemacht,damit ich es dir besser erklären kann.Ich habe dort ein paar Sachen in rot eingekreist und unterstrichen. Also,erster Teil: (Bild gelöscht) Also,auf diesem Screenshot sieht du ja meine Signatur Seite.Ganz oben habe ich Mohnfrost/Sig unterstrichen.Dort wird dann Ashiki1/Sig stehen.Du musst beim erstellen der Seite das hier reinschreiben: Benutzer: Ashiki1/Sig.Dann wird da oben Ashiki1/Sig stehen.Dann haben ich meine Signatur unterstrichen.Dort würde dann deine Signatur stehen.Und ich habe bearbeiten auch eingekreist. So,nun kommen wir zum zweiten Teil: (Bild gelöscht) So auf diesem Screenshot hier bin ich schon bei meiner seite: Benutzer: Mohnfrost/Sig auf bearbeiten gegangen.Also,du muss diesen Code bei mir Kopieren hab ich eh dort hin geschrieben.Und dann fügst du den Code bei deine Seite: Benutzer: Ashiki1/Sig ein.So nun fangen wir an: Das erste was ich dort eingekreist habe ihn rot ist mein Name Mohnfrost bei [ [ User: Mohnfrost ] ] du sieht es doch,oder? Also nun bei [ [ User: Mohnfrost ] ] machst du das Mohnfrost weg und schreibst dann dort hin Ashiki1 also wird es dann so aussehen: [ [ User: Ashiki1 ] ] So,dann geht noch weiter.Da steht beim nächsten eingekreisten Wort: Ravie.Dort hin schreibst du die Schriftart hinein die du haben möchtest.Also du tut das Ravie weg und dann schreibst du dort hin die Schriftart die du haben möchtest. Dann beim nächsten habe ich eine Farbcode eingeringelt: 2c00cf.Du machst diese Code weg und schreibst dann dorthin die Farbcode die du haben möchtest. Und nun geht es wieder weiter. Hier habe ich nun ein M eingeringelt.Dort hin wirst du dann ein A hinschreiben. Dann kommt wieder diese Ravie wo du es weg tun wirst und eine andere Schriftart reinschreiben wirst. Dann kommt wieder so eine Farbcode: 001ccf wo du dann die Farbcode reinschreiben wirst die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt ein o dort wirst du dann das o weg tun und ein s reinschreiben. Als nächtes kommt wieder dieses Ravie wo du es weg tun wirst und wieder die Schriftart reinschreibst die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt wieder eine Farbcode: 0041cf das wirst du dort weg tuen und die Farbcode eingeben die du haben möchtest. Als nächtes kommt dann ein h das kannst du dann mal lassen.Weil da wirst du das h eh brauchen (wegen As''hiki) Dann kommt wieder eine Farbcode: 0066cf die wirst du dann weg tuen und dort dann die Farbcode einschreiben die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt als nächstes ein n das wirst du dann auch weg tuen und dort dann ein i einschreiben. Dann kommt wieder die Schriftart Ravie die wirst du dann weg tuen und dort wirst du dann die Schriftart reinschreiben die du haben möchtest. Als nächtes kommt dan die Farbcode: 0080cf die wirst du dann weg tun und dort hin dann die Farbcode einschreiben die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt ein f das wirst du dann weg tuen und dort hin dann ein k hinschreiben. Dann kommt wieder die schriftart Ravie die du dann wegtun wirst und dort hin dann die Schriftart schreiben wirst die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt der Farbcod: 0099cf das wirst du dan wegtuen und dort hin die Farbcode schreiben die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt ein r das wirst du weg tun und dann dort ein i hineinschreiben. Als nächtes kommt wieder die Schriftart Ravie die du dann wegtun wirst und du dort hin die Schriftart schreiben wirst die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt die Farbcode: 00b3cf die du dann auch weg tuen wirst und dann dort hin die Farbcode schreiben wirst die du haben möchtest. Dann kommt ein o das du dann weg tun wirst und du dann dort hin eine 1 reinschreiben wirst.''Bild gelöscht So jetzt kommen wir zum dritten Teil: Also,hier ist der Screenshot.Also als erstens mal wirst du jetzt das ganze was ich dort eingekreist habe: s''t '' wirst du weg tun.Dann bist du bei der Signatur schon mal mit dem Name Ashiki1 fertig und jetzt kommen wirst zum Spruch: Also ich habe da ja bei [[Benutzer diskussion: Mohnfrost,Mohnfrost eingekreist.Dort wirst du das Mohnfrost weg tun und dort hin dann deinen Name Ashiki1 reinschreiben. Dann habe ich die Schriftart Segoe Script eingekreist.Die du dann weg tun wirst und du dann dorthin die Schriftart schreiben wirst die du haben möchtest. Als nächtes habe ich die Farbcode: ff00ff eingekreist.Die wirst du dann weg tun und dort hin dann die Farbcode schreiben die du haben möchtest. So,nun du weist ja sicher dass du immer bei der Schriftart Segoe Script dass weg tun sollst und dort hin dann die Schriftart schreiben sollst die du haben möchtest.Und die Farbcoden haabe ich dort auch eingekreist die du dann weg tun wirst und dann dort hin die Farbcoden reinschreiben wirst die du haben möchtest. Aber jetzt kommen wir mal zum Spruch: Dort haben ich Freunde eingekreit,dass wirst du weg tun und dann dort hin: Egal schreiben. Dann habe ich dort: für eingekreist.Dort wirst du das für dann weg tun und dort hin dann: wie schreiben. Dann hab ich dort: immer eingekreist.Das wirst du dann weg tun und dort hin dann: schlimm schreiben. Dann hab ich dort: und eingekreist.Dort wirst du dann das und weg tun und dort hin dann: es schreiben und dann bei ewig wirst du dann wird, schreiben bei egal schreibst du denke,bei was dann daran:,bei passiert, wirst du dann Es schreibe,bei Frosty. wirst du dann wird und dann immer so weiter. Und das letzte was ich eingekreist habe,dort ist Ende und dann drückst du auf speichern,dann hast du deine wunderschöne Signatur :) Wenn es für dich schwer ist und du es doch nicht schaffst,eine zumachen,dann frag mich,ich könnte dann für dich eine machen^^ Lg, 06:50, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry,frage doch jetzt auf meiner disk.Ich muss gleich off gehen und kann nicht zum Chat kommen.Ich werde erst morgen in der früh wieder on sein und dir dann morgen die Signatur weiter erklären.Ich bin noch nicht fertig,es gibt immer noch sehr vieles zu erklären.Also sag mir doch mal noch schnell den Spruch den du bei deiner Signatur haben möchtest. Lg,deine 15:14, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re:Hilfe Hey ich bins Pfote. Versuch mal deine Chronik zu leeren und deinen Cache. Dann sollte es gehen, ansonsten wende dich an den Support. Die können dir auch helfen. Und deine Probleme am besten bei einem der Admins auf die Diskussionsseite posten. Hab zu spät bemerkt, dass es dein Profil ist. Als ich geantwortet habe. Hoffentlich sehen die das nicht als Vandalismus an :( [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:42, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Eine Chronik bezeichnet bei deinem Browser die Seiten, die du besucht hast und die er sich merkt, in welcher Reihenfolge du diese aufrufst und das wie oft am Tag und wie lange du bleibst. Manchmal sorgt sie dafür, dass das Einloggen nicht klappt. Der Cache gibt an wieviele MB dein Browser auf deiner Festblatte belegt. Den Cache findest du meistens in den Einstellungen deines Browsers unter Erweitert. Die Chronik findest du in der Menüleiste die man sich anzeigenlassen kann. Eines der Menüs heißt Chronik und da gehst du drauf, dann klappt das Chronikmenü aus, und du musst nur angeben, in welchem Zeitraum du sie löschen willst. in der Regel reicht es wenn du die letzten 2 Tage löschst. Besonders nach Änderrung des Nutzernamens zu empfehlen oder eben jetzt. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:37, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Bei einem Habdy hab ich keine Ahnung wie das funktionieren soll. Da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Kenne mich nur damit aus, wenn es um Laptop/Computer geht. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't''e]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:25, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Natürlich^^ Hy Ashi^^ Das tut mir echt sehr leid,dass du dich nicht anmelden oder registrieren kannst.Die Signatur mache ich dir natürlich gerne^^ Und natürlich sind wir Freund ;) Aber zuerst muss ich noch folgendes wissen: Namenfarbe: Schriftart von dem Name: Spruchfarbe: Schriftart von dem Spruch: Lg, 14:21, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Und hier ist sie: So,hier ist die Signatur,ich hoffe sie passt: Wenn ich etwas ändern soll oder wenn etwas für dich nicht passt,dann sag mir bescheid,ich werde es schon ändern ;) Lg, 15:01, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Cookies Ja, Wikia verwendet Cookies. Du musst allerdings nichts dafür hergeben oder so... xD LG 15:48, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC)